1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a junction box, and more particularly to a junction box with good heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
EP patent publication NO. 2279529 published on Feb. 2, 2011 discloses a PV junction box including an insulative box, a cover covering the insulative box, a plurality of connecting foils and a plurality of diodes connecting with two neighborly connecting foils. The insulative box includes a bottom wall, a front wall, a rear wall and two side walls extending upwardly from the bottom wall and a cavity defined by these walls. Two through holes are defined in the front wall for cables passing therethrough. The connecting foils comprise a plurality of body portions retained in the bottom wall. The bottom face of the body portion is hidden under the bottom wall and the top face is exposed in the cavity. However, when the PV (photovoltaic) junction box is retained in the PV module, the junction box is presented as an airproof box, the diodes generate heat and transmit the heat to the air of the cavity by the contacting foils. Then the heat dissipates outside by the cover after the air transmitting the heat to the cover. In view of the poor thermal radiation properties of metal materials, heat generated by the contacting foils will not dissipate timely, which may destroy the junction box easily.
Hence, an improved junction box is desired to overcome the above problems.